


Dares

by Anonymous



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Consensual bondage, Dildos, F/M, M/M, Microbots (Big Hero 6), Multi, Sex, Sex Between Friends, Sex Toys, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tadashi just came out as the ultimate loser from the game. He had lost against Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred.And the rule dictates that the ultimate loser does whatever dares the other members has in store for them.
Relationships: Fred | Fredzilla/Wasabi-No Ginger/Tadashi Hamada/Honey Lemon/Go Go Tomago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

“C’mon Tadashi you lost the game” Fred pouted as he gave the man 4 paper-full of boxes.

“Besides, we’re all friends here.” Gogo added.

“Fine.” Tadashi responded.

Despite his wording, and apparent reluctance, Tadashi grabbed the boxes and pulled a piece of paper from one of the boxes.

Tadashi and his friends were playing a game of rock paper scissors, and Tadashi just came out as the ultimate loser from the game. He had lost against Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred.

And the rule dictates that the ultimate loser does whatever dare what was on the piece of paper from all of boxes, aside from their own.

So he had four dares to do.

“Let’s see.” Tadashi stated as he dug his arm into one of the boxes. “I’ve got.” He continued as he grabbed a piece of paper. “Get your ass plugged by vibrating dildo.”

“Getting risqué already?” Wasabi questioned.

“Nice.” Gogo nodded her head as a smirk appeared on her face. “One of the raciest dares I placed inside box.” She commented. “But I don’t have a dildo with me.” She sighed.

“Not to worry.” Fred and Honey announced.

“I have my scented dildo inside my purse today.” Honey shamelessly revealed.

“I have the special dildo I had Tadashi make for me in here.” Fred declared.

This caught everyone off guard and looked at Fred with disbelief, before shifting their stares towards the loser of the game.

“What?” Tadashi questioned. “You guys do know that Fred’s my Guinea Pig right?” He rhetorically asked. “I couldn’t possibly continue using him for experiments with Baymax if I didn’t have something to compensate him.” He added. “Besides sexual favors.”

“No we get that.” Honey chimed in. “It’s that we didn’t think that you’d actually make a dildo.” She relayed her thoughts. “Right guys?”

“Compensation is good.” Wasabi agreed. “But a dildo as one is kind of out there.” He pointed out.

“Agreed.” Gogo commented.

“Here it is!” Fred announced as he returned to the group, white dildo in hand.

The dildo in question was a normal dildo with a round base with the simplistic eyes of Baymax.

“In my defense.” Tadashi quickly defended himself with the dildo’s appearance. “Fred wanted it that way.”

“Defensive.” Gogo commented as Honey chuckled.

“Whatever.” Tadashi shrugged as he unbuckled his pants and removed his boxer shorts.

“I’ll put it in.” Fred enthusiastically volunteered.

Without waiting for a response, Fred started blowing on the dildo, lubricating it and make it easier to put it in someone’s ass.

Gogo on the other hand went behind Tadashi and began licking his ass, to lubricate it and make the dildo easier to get inside his back side entrance.

“Aaah Go-gogo” Tadashi moaned in pleasure.

Gogo responded with grabbing Tadashi’s penis from behind and stroked it and made it hard. She continued stroking it even when precum was dripping from his cock.

“Uhhn.” Tadashi moaned in pleasure.

“It’s ready!” Fred announced.

“So is he!” Gogo declared.

Tadashi immediately went on all fours as Fred gently put the dildo inside his ass. The host was delicate and careful in putting the intruding object inside his ass. So much so that the nerd’s tongue was out as he concentrated on the task at hand.

“Aaah.” Tadashi continued moaning.

“And done.” Fred announced. “Now for the fun part.” He stated as he flicked a switch from the dildo’s base.

The dildo started vibrating from inside Tadashi’s ass which made him to lie face down but with his ass up in the air.

[artwork by [Barkham ](https://twitter.com/Barkhamstuff)<https://twitter.com/Barkhamstuff>] [used with permission.]

“Aaaah.” Tadashi groaned in pleasure as precum dripped down from his cockhead.

“On a scale of one to ten, how do you rate you pleasure.” A familiar voice was then heard.


	2. Chapter 2

With the dildo still inside his ass, Tadashi made an effort to stand all the while groaning as his ass tightened around the vibrating dildo and felt the vibrating sensations of the intruding object.

He slowly approached the boxes and grabbed a piece of paper from the second box.

“Get yourself handled by technology.” Tadashi read.

“I suggested that one.” Wasabi shyly admitted. “I thought it was tame enough.” He added. “Sorry.”

“Booo!” Fred called out. “This is an explicit game between friends!” He added. “Go all out or go home!” He declared.

“If that’s the case, its a good thing I convinced Hiro to let me bring his microbots.” Gogo chuckled as she retrieved a metallic headband from her bag. “And we can all say.” She trailed off

“I’ve watched too many anime to know where this is going to happen.” Fred, Gogo and Honey chorused.

“Seriously, why are only girls molested by tentacles.” Gogo voiced out. “I mean men have entrances too!”

“But where are the microbots themselves?” Wasabi questioned.

“Traitor” Tadashi whispered.

“Don’t worry, we didn’t forget them.” Gogo assured. “Here, I’ll show you.” She said as she wore the headband.

And from every direction, a lot of microbots, hundreds, thousands of micrbots snaked themselves inside Fred’s room and gathered the group and formed a hand, and waved at them.

“See?” Gogo chuckled. “Here Wasabi, I’ll let you take the reigns.” She stated as she handed the headband to the man.

The microbots in question fell to the ground, lifeless.

“And remember go all out or go home.” Fred and Honey chorused.

“Fine.” Wasabi sighed. “Sorry Tadashi.” He apologized as he got the headband and put it on his head, bringing the microbots back to life. “I really tried to be tame.”

“Its okay.” Tadashi smiled. “Afterall, we’re all friends here.” He stated. “And all of this is consensual.” He finished.

“If you say so.” Wasabi sighed and began to work.

Wasabi willed the microbots to form tentacle-like shapes and made them remove Tadashi of all his clothing, even from his shoes and socks, making him stand in the room stark naked, apart from the cap that he was wearing.

Wasabi made the microbot-tentacle retrieve a piece of cloth and tied Tadashi’s wrists behind his back with them. The microbots then separated and formed two more tentacles and began teasing his cockhead and nipples.

“How’s that feel Tadashi?” Honey asked as she cupped his balls and fondled them.

[artwork by [Barkham ](https://twitter.com/Barkhamstuff)<https://twitter.com/Barkhamstuff>] [used with permission.]

“Aaah.” Tadashi moaned once more. “F-feels good.” He answered in between moans.

“Really?” Fred approached the duo. “How about this?” He asked as he lied under Tadashi and began moving the dildo in his ass.

“A-aaaah.” Tadashi groaned.

“Looks like he’s really feeling it guys.” Gogo commented.

“Indeed.” Wasabi confirmed. “He looks hot too.” He complimented.

“What are you talking about.” Gogo questioned.

“He’s always hot.” Fred finished.

“Agreed.” Honey chimed

Fred decided to remove the dildo from Tadashi’s ass and licked the gaping hole that was the entrance.

“That feels so good.” Tadashi groaned as he got on his knees.

Fred continued to lick on Tadashi’s as the latter’s precum dripped on Fred’s clothed torso.

Honey decided to go on all fours and kissed Tadashi’s lips, muffling his groans and moans of pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

While Fred and Honey handled Tadashi’s kneeling form, Gogo made the initiative to retrieve the two remaining boxes that Tadashi hasn’t drawn from: Honey’s and Fred’s.

“Considering you’re tied up at the moment.” Gogo started as she presented both boxes to Tadashi. “Use your mouth to pick one.” She suggested.

Honey made the decision to remove herself from her friend and spectate on from whom will Tadashi decide to take next.

Tadashi motioned his head on the box on Gogo’s right hand and picked a piece of paper.

Gogo retrieved the piece of paper from Tadashi’s mouth and opened it. She read the contents silently.

“This oughta be good.” Gogo smirked. “You need to be tied up with some roped and edged for the whole day.” She relayed the dare. “And dare I say, Honey wrote this one.”

“What can I say.” Honey blushed. “I’ve always fantasized about Tadashi being tied up or being the one tied up.”

“Wait.” Tadashi interrupted. “You’ve fantasized about me?”

“What did you expect?” Gogo questionned. “You’re hot.” She finished.

“And no one in SFIT hasn’t thought of you in bed.” Fred added. “Everyone has imagined you to be with them on bed whether in Vanilla sex or some kinky shit like this.” He finished as he removed himself from under Tadashi.

Fred removed his precum stained clothes and went behind Tadashi and removed the cloth that bound the Hamada’s hands together.

“You rest your wrists first before we continued.” Wasabi ordered. “Get some blood going on your hands.”

Tadashi nodded as he sat on the sofa, stark naked, and soothed his wrists from the binding he had experienced.

Really, one of the disadvantages of using the microbots tie. You can’t adjust the tightness of the tie to your preference, its either too loose or too tight, and in this case too tight.

“While you sit tight we’re going to find some references for you to be tied up in.” Honey explained.

“And no, you aren’t allowed to jerk yourself.” Gogo reminded.

Sometime later, the four friends approached Tadashi on the sofa, who’s cock was still hard as a metal rod, and showed him three different ways to be tied up.

“Since this is a consensual activity, which of the three are you going to choose?” Honey asked.

“Hmmm.” Tadashi looked at the photographs carefully. “That one.” He pointed at the pic at the center.

“Are you sure?” Wasabi questionned. “Your hands will be behind you again.”

“Its okay.” Tadashi nodded. “My hands aren’t that sore.”

“If you say so.” Wasabi relented.

“This is gonna be so much fun!” Honey squealed in delight.

And so everyone helped in tying Tadashi up. Ropes were tied around his ankles which are connected to the ropes circling around the base of his dick. There was also a single piece of rope ‘enhancing’ the look of his balls.

They turned Tadashi over and started binding his hands and elbows behind his back as they circled the rope around his neck, forming a V-shape right above his collar. Another piece of rope circled below his pecs and one was tied at the center of his chest.

For the finishing touch, they rolled Tadashi on his back that his feet were in the air with exposed ass and most importantly an enhanced look on his balls and raging hard on.

[artwork by [Barkham ](https://twitter.com/Barkhamstuff)<https://twitter.com/Barkhamstuff>] [used with permission.]

“If the look before was camp fire hot.” Fred began. “This look screams furnace!” He shouted as he removed all of his clothing and lied on his front then began licking Tadashi’s ass.

“What’s with you and his ass?” Gogo asked.

“Well when I ask for sex with him, he’s always the one eating my ass.” Fred explained. “So I’m returning the favor.”

“Well then, lets have the boys have Tadashi to themselves Gogo.” Honey suggested. “We’ll prep ourselves for our turn.”

“Okay then.” Gogo nodded. “You boys better not let him cum.”

“Oh c’mon!” Tadashi whined.

“Shut up loser.” Gogo retorted as she stuck her tongue out, to which Honey immediately engulfed with her own mouth.

“Well Wasabi?” Fred called out.

“I’m in.” Wasabi nodded as he unzipped his pants and let out his own boner.

“Damn!” Fred swore. “That’s so thick!”

Wasabi ignored Fred as he moved on top of Tadashi’s chest and shoved his cock inside the Hamada’s mouth.

Tadashi dutifully sucked on Wasabi’s dick as his own cock was leaking precum once more and dripped from the top, down the shaft, towards ropes that were around the base.

“Hey you two!” Gogo called out. “Don’t forget these!” She reminded as she threw two pieces of condom at both men. “Better to be safe.”

Both of them nodded and continued on what they were doing.

“Oh Tadashi, that feels so good.” Wasabi moaned as Tadashi just made sounds of pleasure as he continued to suck on his friend’s cock.

Suddenly Fred left Tadashi’s ass open and approached Wasabi. The both of them were whispering that not even Tadashi can hear what they were talking about.

Not a second later, both faced Tadashi’s rock hard pipe and nodded to themselves. Fred immediately ripped open his condom and inserted Tadashi’s cock inside it while Wasabi put his own condom on his own dick as he removed his pants and underwear.

Fred immediate got to work and blowed Tadashi’s condom-covered dick along with Wasabi’s. He then helped Wasabi position himself over Tadashi’s cock and insert it in the big man’s ass.

“Aaaah.” Tadashi moaned as he felt his dick intruding Wasabi’s ass. “You’re so tight!” He groaned in pleasure.

Wasabi moaned as he felt the dick intruding his posterior.

Fred on the other hand positioned himself above Wasabi’s hard dick and inserted the dick inside his ass. As soon as it was inside, he made an effort not to make a sound, apart from the small moan he let out, and bounced let his ass bob up and down.

Even while groaning, Wasabi also made an effort to move his hips up and down, not in rhythm with Fred’s movement and really feel the pleasure.

Tadashi on the other hand just closed his eyes and maximize the feeling of pleasure he’s having right at the moment. He occassionally opened them and watch Fred’s dick move around as the boy in question moved up and down Wasabi’s dick.

As this was happening Gogo was lying on the floor while Honey was on top of her. Both of them were pleasuring their vagines, essentially doing the 69 position and pleasuring each other.

“H-hot!” Fred groaned as he looked at the girls.

“True.” Wasabi nodded.

“F-feels soo good.” Tadashi managed to groan. “G-gonna c-cum!” He moaned out.

And then suddenly everything stopped. Fred got up from Wasabi’s dick and the big man himself removed himself from Tadashi. The dare did say that the Hamada was going to be edged.

“C-c’mon guys!” Tadashi whined again.

“Nope.” Gogo rolled her eyes as she too got up and removed herself from Honey Lemon.

“Our turn boys.” Honey walked over to Tadashi and began licking his left nipple.

“Hear, hear.” Gogo agreed as she went over Tadashi’s head and sat on his face. “Lick.” She ordered.

Tadashi dutifully obliged as more precum leaked from his cock. They were being collected by the condom its in.

As Honey played with Tadashi’s nipples, her right hand found itself on his balls and caressed with utmost care, earning a groan from the tied up male. She alternately played on both nipples as her hands sweetly caressed his balls.

Gogo continued to grind her groin on Tadashi’s tongue as she moaned in pleasure. She then turned around and replaced the condom on his dick and poured the contents of the previous condom, read Tadashi’s pre cum. over his abs.

Honey proceeded to rub them all over the new condom and on Tadashi’s torso, making him glisten under the room’s fluorescent light.

Honey replaced Gogo from her place on Tadashi’s head as she went over his dick and immediately put the hard flesh inside her.

“Ta-tadashi!” Gogo groaned, “You’re so thick!”

“Uuugh.” Tadashi moaned as he ate Honey’s vagina.

As Tadashi and the girls were preoccupied, Wasabi and Fred took a page from the girls’ books and pleasured each other by doing the 69. They blew each other’s cocks and fingered each other’s asses.

Soon after, Honey was doing Tadashi’s dick as Gogo was back on his head. Both girls took a liking to his nipples and played with them as their vaginas were on his dick and mouth.

Not long after the Gogo groaned that she was about to cum, and cum she did soon after. She came above his head, drenching him with her fluids.  
The next to ejaculate was Honey and she did it also while on his head.

Then came the boys. First up was Wasabi, once he felt himself close, he immediately got up and went to Tadashi and shove his dick inside the tied man’s mouth and came inside.

Fred followed through and followed Wasabi’s actions and came inside Tadashi’s mouth.

“Don’t swallow or throw it.” Fred ordered as he retrieved the piece of cloth the tied Tadashi’s hands earlier and tied it around his mouth, making a gag.

“I think its time we reward him guys.” Honey started. “He has done a good job not cumming before us.” She explained.

“I don’t know.” Gogo shared her doubts.

“I agree.” Wasabi nodded.

“So do I.” Fred raised his hand.

“Well then.” Honey smiled.

“Its unanimous.” Gogo smiled as the four of them made their way towards Tadashi’s tied up form and began playing with his body as they liked.

Tadashi could only do nothing but let out muffled moans and groans as he was gagged by both the cloth and his friends’ semen.

Gogo attacked Tadashi’s right nipple and Fred attacked his left. Wasabi was on top of Tadashi’s abs and removed the condom then bobbed his dread-locked head on his friend’s dick. Honey was before the Hamada’s dick and licked the shaft up and down, oftentimes meeting with Wasabi’s upper lip and nose.

Tadashi was feeling waves of pleasure, and frankly, he can’t hold back anymore. He let out aggressive-ish groans and moans. After being teased and denied for so long, he needed to blow his load.

“Mmmmmnmmmm!” Tadashi groaned out.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as Fred took over and jerked Tadashi faster and harder.

“KKKKKMMMMMMMNNN!” Tadashi moaned as loud as he could.

Then the most magical and relieving thing happened, Tadashi shot out his white load towards him and hit his cap. He continued shooting out semen as he’d have saved a lot more from the teasing earlier and soon he was covered in his own cum.

From his shoulders to his chest, to his knees. There was cum in every nook and cranny of Tadashi’s tied up form.

Gogo let the tied up man a favor and removed the cloth from Tadashi’s mouth, which prompted the man to throw everything inside his mouth on the floor.

“You two! That was nasty!” Tadashi commented as he took deep breaths to slow down the pace of his heart. “And that was intense.”

“Don’t think we’re done yet Tadashi.” Fred shook his head. “But we’re going to free you from those ropes and then discuss the next dare.” He finished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred's dare and it takes place days after their meeting.

“Fred, what’s the nature of your dares?” Gogo asked as she untied the ropes on Tadashi’s body.

“The most daring compared to the dares Tadashi did.” Fred proudly stated. “It involves the outside and other people.” He continued with a smile.

“I’m asking again,, are you sure you’re fine with that?” Wasabi asked. “I can understand you doing these with us.” He reasoned. “And doing this thing with strangers is just a little out there to put it lightly.”

“Wasabi’s right Tadashi.” Honey nodded. “We’re all friends here and you can trust us.” She added. “Trusting strangers is totally different.”

Tadashi listened to his friends as he got up and sat on the floor, cross-legged as he nursed the rope burns on his wrists and ankles.

“Wasabi and Honey present great points.” Gogo pointed out. “Trusting strangers to do things to you and not go overboard is very effy.”

“C’mon guys, live a little.” Fred insisted as he gave Tadashi a bottle of ointment. “You can totally trust them.” He reassured.

“Listen here Fred.” Gogo growled. “If you can be willy nilly with regards to Tadashi’s safety, then we’re totally different from each other.” She added as she glared as her other naked friend.

“That’s right.” Wasabi and Honey chimed in at the same time.

“I vote for tweaking these dares to only involve us.” Wasabi raised his hand

“Its okay guys.” Tadashi coaxed his friend. “They’re not total strangers actually.” He reassured his friends. “All of them go to SFIT.” He added. “And the people who’re going to be involve are the people who confessed their feelings to me one way or another.”

Wasabi, Honey and Gogo eyes widened as they realized the implication of Tadashi’s statement. He basically gave the people who fantasized about him, and can’t control their urges that they actually confessed to their friend, permission to do things to him sexually.

“No!” Honey declared, horrified. “Those rabid fangirls and fanboys don’t need to be put in place.”

“Relax Honey.” Tadashi reassured his concerned friend. “I personally chose the people who’ll get to join.” He added. “i’m sure you all did the same in the event that we’re going to add more people into our mini sex party.” He chuckled. “I chose the people who didn’t buy and sold naked and shirtless pictures of me and would be contented if we just talked together for a minute.” He reasoned out. “Besides you guys will be there.” He finished.

“For the final time Tadashi, are you sure?” Gogo, Wasabi and Honey asked.

“You know, they do have good points.” Fred spoke up. “But don’t you guys trust me?”

“Freddie.” Honey replied. “We trust you.” She reassured.

“Its the people who’d be in here we don’t” Gogo supplied. “Who knows some of them wouldn’t be able to control their hormones and would assault Tadashi the first chance they get.” She added.

“Its fine really.” Tadashi smiled. “So give me Fred’s box, and I’m gonna draw.

* * *

It took a month to arrange everything, the people, the venue and their schedules. They knew Tadashi wouldn’t be able to masturbate at home, having a roommate and all.

This was going to be a fun day.

“I think everything will be fine.” Fred declared as he got a few leather cuffs from the table and handed them to Tadashi. “I must say you being on the cross will make everything alright.”

“And how’s that?” Wasabi questionned.

“Dunno, just my instincts I guess.” Fred shrugged. “I’ll be by the entrance and personally attend to the guests.” He waved his hand and walked out of the room.

“That Fred.”

* * *

Tadashi was on the ground while wearing his cap, strapped to a white T-shaped object with his hands on both ends of the T’s shape as his feet was in held in the air by a dude and was licking his asshole while a girl was on his abs sucking his dick.

Tadashi’s cock was encased in a contraption that Gogo and Wasabi designed. It was to prevent him from cumming and reaching ejaculation before anyone else.

“Aaahn.” Tadashi moaned as he was flooded with pleasure from his ass and cock. “G-gah.” He groaned as he closed his eyes as a response.

“Fuck Tadashi’s really hot.” The man by Tadashi’s ass commented as he stroked his dick.

“Gaff faf fayt” The lady who still had Tadashi’s pipe inside her mouth commented as she stroked herself.

Soon after the woman and man duo released their juices on Tadashi, two of the many people who already did the same.

Soon enough, a couple was on top of Tadashi, their genitals were directly above his head that he licked the shaft and the hole at the same time, giving the couple extra simulation, until they both came on his face.

More and more people had sex on top of Tadashi’s head, male to male, female to female, male to female and everyone of them ejaculated on Tadashi’’s body.

Then a female approached Tadashi’s strapped form and put on a condom on his very, very hard dick, she kissed Tadashi’s lips as she inserted his pipe inside her entrance. Another man arrived and inserted his cock inside Tadashi’s mouth and knelt on the ground.

The man who has his dick inside Tadashi’s mouth, communicated with the girl behind him and gestured towards his own ass. The girl nodded and began licking the man’s ass as he thrust his hips forwards and backwards.

As soon as the man was close, he removed his penis from Tadashi’s mouth and faced the girl and lowered his backside unto Tadashi’s face. He stroked his dick as Tadashi licked on his ass, soon enough the man released his seed on Tadashi’s stomach and the girl did the same.

Hours after hours, everything continued, Tadashi being denied of release while people ejaculated on him. He was surprised that his ass wasn’t inserted with a dildo or a dick but he chalked it up to Fred’s rules. There was even a time when he was blindfolded making his desire to cum then and there go to the extremes.

Some people drew some dick doodles and wrote on him with the use of a water based pen. The words “fuck my bro”, “suck”, “homo” were written all over his body. 

Some lipstick kiss marks were also found.

As soon as the last person ejaculated on him, Gogo came and rubbed the juices that were spilled all over Tadashi’s body all around him, making him glisten under the sunset and florescent lights.

Wasabi and Fred then prompted the T-shape that Tadashi was strapped on making him hang on the object by his arms and ropes that were on his torso. The big man then opened the contraption and his penis and his urge to cum went to the extremes.

[artwork by Barkham https://twitter.com/Barkhamstuff] [used with permission.]

“P-please.” Tadashi begged.

“Not yet.” Gogo ordered as she brandished a vibrator and turned it on.

“Everyone, we have a special presentation.” Fred announced. “Our guest will now ejaculate in front of you.” He declared. “Watch carefully and maybe you’ll be the lucky person to be drenched in his cum.” He snickered.

Gogo then made the vibrator made contact with Tadashi’s very erect and very hard penis.

“Oooooh.” Tadashi groaned as he felt come closer.

“G-gon-gonna c-cum.” Tadashi announced. “Cuuumiiiiing!” He yelled as he released his seed to his audience, drenching a majority of them.

[artwork by Barkham https://twitter.com/Barkhamstuff] [used with permission.]

Even after his well earned ejaculation, Tadashi was still erect and rock hard. Fred saw this and immediately went to action. He whispered something to him to which he nodded and agreed.

Fred got another condom and inserted Tadashi’s dick inside. He then grabbed the vibrator from Gogo’s hand and made Tadashi feel the pleasure of the vibration.

“aaaaaah.” Tadashi moaned and groaned due to the sensitivity of his genital and the over stimulation. “cuuuumiiing!” He yelled once more as he came inside the condom.

Honey removed the condom from the dick and replaced it with another one. She then poured the contents on Tadashi’s shoulders and let the used condom hang there.

The third condom Tadashi was wearing was slowly filling up with precum and cum and his dick went semi-flaccid and got slack.


End file.
